


So sweet

by ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends who live together, Humanstuck, Stomach Ache, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay/pseuds/ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay
Summary: Terezi eats more than she can handle and Nepeta makes her feel better





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluffy Neprezi oneshot anyone?

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you knew that eating 5 quarts of Cherry Garcia ice cream in one sitting was going to come around to bite you in the butt later.But it was so good...how could the results of eating anything this delicious be that bad?

That same thought ran through your head as you shoved endless scoops of ice cream into your mouth with no remorse.You ate and ate until the freezer was void of the sweet stuff and then bought two more at the nearby gas station.

Looking back at it,you realize maybe the 5th quart was a mistake as you groan and flip and turn uncomfortably on the couch. Turns out that watching a few episodes of judge Judy and silently swearing that you won't eat any more ice cream for a week fails to make your stomach feel any better. 

You hear the front door open followed by the jangling of keys to lock the door.Nepeta must be home.You don't make any move towards the door to greet her though,already occupied with the task of holding your arms around your slightly swelled belly.

"Terezi? What's wrong?" She says,shoes clicking on the floor as she heads to where you assume is beside the couch you're lying on.You feel her breath now near your face,a single one of her palms gently touch your forehead.

"stomach hurts" you say,hoping you aren't pulling a face that worries her too much,She tends to overreact on the rare occasions that you get sick.

"What happened?" Nepeta says,and you can hear the teeth of the zipper on her jacket as she unzips it."Cherry Garcia"you say quite pointedly and she giggles,manuvering your body so that she can sit down on the couch and move you into her lap.She begins rubbing circles into your sore stomach.You give a sigh at her ministrations as it begins to slightly dull the ache,her warm hands making the experience all the more enjoyable.

She bends her body and places a kiss somewhere in front of your temple, continuing to pet your stomach."Love you" you murmur,pain getting less and less noticeable as she continues to rub."Love you too"

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you are starting not to regret eating so much ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaah,I apologize if they aren't too in character,I just had an idea and ran with it ;v; please be gentle it's my first fic on here


End file.
